L'istesso
by JediLuminaraUnduli
Summary: The more she thinks, the more she nags, the more she realizes, the more she grasps that nothing really has to change except her attitude and that everything is fine the way it is. Dark Barriss fic.
1. Prologue

**L'istesso**

**Genre**: Angst, Friendship

**Rating**: K+

**Author**: JediLuminaraUnduli

**AN**: L'istesso is Italian for "the same". I don't know if it fits with the story.. I really, really stink at titles.. Written as part of my entry for a challenge between me and my Padawan. This story will be AU because I'm going to assume that Barriss had a Master before Luminara, named Master K'ol Shum'a, whom she reveres and compares Luminara to. Not exactly Little Miss Grateful, is she...

**Summary**: Fifteen-year-old Barriss Offee wishes her life and Master would be more forgiving and perhaps her Master could get into the latest styles; maybe wearing something not black once in a while at least. The more she thinks, the more she nags, the more she realizes, the more she grasps that nothing really has to change except her attitude and that everything is fine the way it is. Dark Barriss fic.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Star Wars and its characters. They belong to George Lucas.

**AN2:** Please note that this isn't Miks posting. Check my profile for more details; this is her cousin, Rachel. xD Hi.

I'm the original author of this; Miks added some parts, deleted others, but I didn't have an account so she let me post it on hers. She's off at HK now, and her school can't access or the JC, apparently, so I'm in charge now. :)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_A young, sprightly green figure steps into the cave, wary of what he will find within. After the test he has just passed, this is no surprise. His green ears flick around, alert to all sound. He closes his eyes, and sits down, diminutive shape just barely visible on the floor. He is silent, listening for the call of the Force. He reaches out for it, tentatively. It comes back at him, coiling around him and filling him with strength. His mind is filled with a pale, blue glow; he is only just conscious of the world around him. He inhales, deeply, revelling, in the wave of energy it sends him. An old, wizened man steps from the foggy corners of the hollow._

__

"You have come."

He holds himself upright, nervous yet. "Yes, I have."

The other dips his head, acknowledging the fact. "I know what you are here for."

His heart skips a beat, he draws a sharp breath. "Can you help me?"

_"Of course." He waits, not moving._ _The elder closes his eyes, lifting his hands. A slow, steadily growing ball of light appears in the palms. He moves his hands together, making the ball into one. The beam intensifies, becoming so bright that he has to squint and close his eyes._

__

The man gives him the ball. Strangely, it is weightless, with just a little warmth. He can see, in his mind, the shape of his target.

When he opens his eyes, it is dangling just out of his reach, no more than half a meter away. Yet he forces himself to stay put, not to move. He merely watches, as it bobs nearer to him.

The old man chuckles, and lowers his hand. The lightsaber drops into his palm. He can only stare in wonder at the treasure he has been given. He looks up from it, smiling gratefully.

The aged human waves to him, shimmering form dissolving back into darkness of the caves. As he stands, stretching tired limbs, a parched, hoarse voice croaks from no where, uttering a prophecy he would not soon forget.

"Before there is calm, night will fall on the Force…  
The dark one will rise, and bloodshed will take place…  
One sacrifice will end it, but a journey still lies ahead…  
One light in the darkness, one fight, one sacrifice…  
One close to the dark one will end it, one battle, one fall…  
And then there will be peace once more."

With a gasp, he stumbles, falling to the stone floor. He rolls over, new lightsaber held, ignited.

_He meets nothing. The voice is gone._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

BTW, I posted this on the JC at first, so some of you may have read it. I uploaded a second chapter on the JC..but no one replied :(


	2. Chapter 1

**Here's Chapter 1. **

**=P I haven't re-edited this, so it's the same as it was on the JCF. Will update pending on number of revieeews… :)**

**And yes, the next parts are actually already written. xD**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She hears her Master's voice calling; telling her to wake up. She groans and looks at the clock; 7 a.m. She wishes her Master's voice were quieter.

She senses her Master's Force signature coming nearer, a glowing beacon of light and warmth filling her mind. Even though its presence is welcoming, she wishes it wasn't so bright. She burrows her head underneath her pillows and tries to ignore her Master's voice. She wishes her Master were less insistent.

She hears Master's footsteps coming nearer and nearer. She ignores the rustle of robes against the soft floor, and instead closes her eyes to try to slip back into sleep-of course, to no avail. Her Master's voice was persistent, merciless, a drone in her ear... She wishes her Master would just stop talking. She throws a few pillows at the source of the voice. It stops.

Suddenly, the sheets are ripped back from her head, and the pillows are Force-tossed onto the other side of the room. She shields her eyes from the light in a vain last attempt not to have to wake up. She wishes her Master would be more relenting.

She hears running water, but decides it must be her Master taking a shower. Suddenly she feels her mind nudged by the Force. She rolls over slightly to see the cause of the disturbance. Her Master stands in the doorway, hands planted firmly on her hips. Even through sleep-bleary eyes, Barriss can make out her petite, slim form in its 'young lady, you're in trouble' pose. Barriss feels herself being lifted into the air. She gasps and looks towards her Master, who hasn't moved, but has a slight, rare smile on her face. Barriss watches as she floats slowly towards the lone hallway of the quarters she and her Master share. Her face takes on a horrified look as she slowly realizes the reason for her flight. She thrashes, helplessly, in the air before landing, (with a satisfying splash, thinks Luminara), in a tub of cold water.

Barriss lets out a hysteric shriek, jumping out of the tub as soon as she feels the Force-float lifted. She stands in the middle of the small, cramped room, shivering and freezing. Luminara Unduli watches with a satisfied smirk. Without a word, she turns abruptly and strides out of the room. She walks quickly back into Barriss's room and grabs a set of warm, dry clothes. For a moment, she considers putting them in the tub too, but banishes the thought quickly. They were already late. She floats the clothes, somewhat mockingly, over to her chilly Padawan, who was still dressed in a dripping nightgown, dangling them just a bit out of her reach. Each time she lunges, the clothes dance farther away from her. Finally, she tosses the clothes to Barriss, who grabs them and turns without a word, slamming the door and locking it as she goes in.

A half hour later, she has still not come out. Luminara sighs, and knocks on the door. No reply. She knocks again ten minutes later, louder this time, but to no avail. After waiting half an hour, she sighs again and uses the Force to unlock the door. Barriss is standing there, admiring her hair in the mirror. Luminara reflects, in the fleeting moment that follows, that every day the past year or so has been like this; Barriss waking late, therefore being late for her lessons as well, taking more time than necessary to get dressed, and purposely ignoring or criticizing Luminara. Luminara had had no luck getting through to her; basically, that made her feel like she was a failure. She had tolerated it before, thinking that it was just teenage feelings, but this time, something in her snapped.

"Barriss Calissa Offee! What in the world do you think you are doing?! You're already late for breakfast, and you missed Master Yoda's announcement; do you want to be late for saber class as well? I will not put up with this any longer, young lady! Get going!" Barriss just shrugs, uncaring. Luminara repeats herself, using the coldest and firmest voice she could, putting no room for argument, though inside, her heart is breaking; how had it gotten to this point?

Barriss stares at her Master for a moment, as though she were not sure Luminara was completely sane, and then, seeing the hardness in her face, abruptly walks from the room, leaving Luminara to stare after her. How had it gotten so bad? Barriss stalks from the room, making sure to avoid her Master's eyes; she knew what she would see there, and she didn't want to see it.

Without another word, she stomps into her room and slams the door for the second time that day. Sliding down against the door, Barriss wonders what has happened to her life. She wishes her Master were more understanding, like her previous Master, K'ol Shum'a, who'd been kind to her until his death. His death changed everything. She wishes she had Master K'ol Shum'a back instead of Master Unduli.

Luminara Unduli watches her Padawan march angrily into her room and slam the door. She wonders where she went wrong; how it got so bad. Snide remarks about her appearance were put in during casual conversations; she didn't know how and why Barriss would care about her Master's appearance; it wasn't like she had been especially caring since her fourteenth birthday.

After waiting for her Padawan to come out on her own, she gives an exasperated sigh and pushes the door open. At once, Barriss springs to her feet, blue eyes just a shade lighter than her Master's gleaming coldly, and bows stiffly before walking out the door. Luminara closes the door softly and treads behind her Padawan, rehearsing the schedule for the day. By the time she reaches the front door, her apprentice is standing there and waiting, emotions hidden from her in the Force.

"Okay," Luminara says, drawing in a deep breath, "First we have saber class with Master Kenobi. Let's see if we can surprise him." She pushes the door open and heads out towards the gym, looking back to see if her Padawan is following. Barriss is trailing reluctantly behind, walking slowly. Luminara knows that she dislikes saber class just as much as she misses her old Master, K'ol Shum'a. "Come on, Barriss, we mustn't be late," she calls. We already are, thinks Barriss, as she dawdles behind her Master. "Come on, Padawan!" Luminara calls sharply, already reaching the door. She pushes the door open, silently, and walks across the wooden floor on soft shoes.

Obi Wan is already standing there, his back to her, waiting – seemingly unaware of her presence. She breaks into a run, leaping at his back, and catching him there, bringing her arms around his neck. He moves reflexively, lifting his arms, and grabbing her body, swinging her onto the floor in front of him, his lightsaber already striking. But Luminara is faster, her lightsaber a blur as she frantically parries his strikes from the ground. She rolls and ducks underneath her shield of light, her cloak falling off her shoulders as she twists quickly out of the way of his slash to her side. She retaliates just as swiftly, cutting off part of his tunic in the process.

He leaps over her and at that moment, she rolls over and up onto her feet, jumping to his left, and sweeping low. Obi Wan's face is a mask, but she thinks she sees a hint of a smile – such a rare thing, but so beautiful all the same.

She can sense her Padawan watching from the side, with a sort of reluctant awe in her Force signature. Lightning quick, Obi Wan ducks under her lightsaber and drops onto the ground, rolling over to her other side, landing on his knees. She turns just as fast and grabs his hair firmly, deciding that it was time to end this and let the Padawans have a turn. She yanks up, gently, but tight enough so that he cannot escape. Obi Wan lets out a panic-stricken scream, trying hopelessly to escape her grasp. She holds her lightsaber to his neck and his struggling ceased. "You win," he sighs. She drops him and he collapses onto the mat, panting.

She smiles down at him sweetly. Obi Wan takes a double take, swearing he hasn't seen her smile in at least two years. He grins up at her, and she helps him up, both of them turning to the two Padawans watching from the sidelines. Obi Wan bows to her and she bows back, finishing with a slightly maverick, but official, salute. Anakin applauds, but Barriss just looks bored, trudging slowly behind the other Padawan as the two walk up to the Masters.

"Master, you got beat by a girl!" says Anakin, with a huge, childish grin on his face.

"Couldn't fight back.. Doesn't have loose hair I can grab…" Obi Wan mumbles, turning slightly pink.

Luminara pats her head covering. "All the more reason to wear this." Obi Wan makes a face, and says, "I should get one of those." Anakin and Luminara erupt into laughter, Barriss's face emotionless. She wishes her Master would stop having so much fun.

Obi Wan decides that the Padawans should spar with each other first, just to see how well they do and what needs improvement. As he and Luminara step back onto the sidelines, he shouts, "Go!" The two Padawans begin to duel, lightsabers flashing. At first, they begin slowly, almost theatrically, like child's play. Barriss strikes the first real move, lightsaber slashing downwards, towards Anakin's knees, almost taking his legs off. Anakin's eyes widen as he blocks the strike –barely. The force behind it sends him staggering. Barriss takes the offensive, sending rapid strikes horizontally at her opponent, forcing Anakin to dance back and forth, blocking vertically. Obi Wan notes the way her eyes flash whenever Anakin blocks her moves.

Again and again, Barriss attempts to make Anakin slip or lose his footing, but Anakin somehow manages to read her mind through the Force and blocks her intent. Barriss shifts back and forth, jumping from foot to foot as she parries harder and harder, forcing Anakin's blade back, putting the battle at a standstill, neither willing to move and be the loser. Sweat drips from her hair, as she pushes with the Force and all her strength against Anakin's. Although Anakin is, physically, stronger than she, she is, however, more powerful with her harnessed Force-ability than him… because he had begun his training at a later age, even though he had much more Force-potential than anyone in the Order.

The floor is slick with sweat, and neither is willing to budge. Barriss pushes harder, pressing with all her might. Anakin doesn't move an inch. She repositions her feet, trying to give herself better positioning… and steps in a wet spot. Her foot slips, just half a centimetre, but it is enough. In a flash, Anakin has bowled her over and is standing over her in the official checkmate stance. Obi Wan sees Anakin win, and calls the match over. Anakin lets her up and offers her his hand, which she ignores and stands by herself. Inward, she curses herself for losing in front of the Masters. Obi Wan notes the way her face blanks immediately when she looks at her Master.

Obi Wan watches Luminara's eyes cloud over. She catches him watching her. She turns away so he cannot see her face. Obi Wan calls the two Padawans over to him. "Anakin, well done," he says, beaming. Anakin smiles, satisfied.

"Barriss, you might want to work on your evaluation of opportunities, but it was good overall." Barriss nods, scowling slightly at Anakin when Obi Wan turns around.

"I see it's almost lunchtime… Would you Padawans like to go for lunch now?" Anakin bounces up and down eagerly, and Barriss shrugs. Obi Wan waved a hand at them. "Go on, go eat your lunch. We'll be down in a sec."

Barriss troops off behind Anakin, who skips ahead, his hunger quickly taking over his brains. Obi Wan watches, amused. He turns to Luminara, who is fidgeting slightly with her fingers. "Lumi?" he asks softly, making sure with the Force that they are alone.

She looks up. "Yes..?"

"Are you alright?" She nods. Obi Wan is not convinced. He takes her arm and pulls her out into the hallway, leading her upstairs and into her quarters. He motions for her to sit down on the couch. She obeys, without any argument. Obi Wan is surprised – he is not used to Luminara following his instructions without arguing or at least saying something.

He kneels down in front of her and grasps her hands in his, brushing his thumbs over her knuckles. He looks up, his eyes traveling down her face. She doesn't look at him. She can't.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Not exactly as proud of this as I was a while ago. And I don't know where I was/am going with this. xD**


	3. Chapter 2

AAAAAAAND chappie 2.

:) Thanks Jedi Ani Unduli for reviewing..

"'Ara.."

She still refuses to meet his eyes, focusing on his shoulder instead. Obi Wan sighs, and releases one of her hands to reach up and cup her cheek in his hand. "'Ara.. What's wrong?"

"Nothing," comes the unsatisfactory reply. He turns her face so she would look at him. He is surprised at the pain and grief he sees there, in her eyes. On impulse, he pulls her down into his arms. She comes willingly. He hears her sniffling into his cloak. He rocks her back and forth, murmuring into her ear.

Finally, she pulls out of his embrace, just slightly, resting her forehead on his shoulder.

"'Ara.."

"Mmm?"

"You're sure you're fine?"

No answer, this time. Obi Wan peers down at her. She stares back at him with a look that could melt Hoth. He looks back unflinchingly. She drops her gaze, instead looking at her hands, folded neatly in her lap now. "No."

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asks gently. She looks up at him hesitatingly. After a long moment, she gives a short nod.

"It's Barriss.." she begins, her voice faltering. "She.."

"Yes?" he prods her, waiting.

"She's changed. For worse."

"How?"

"She doesn't talk to me anymore. She wants her old Master back. She hates me." Luminara whispers, beginning to sniffle. "She.."

"Hmm?"

"She.. She's a different person. She doesn't care anymore. She.."

"Yes?"

For the first time, Luminara looks up at him, fiercely. "She's too far gone, Obi Wan. Don't try. It'll do you no good. It didn't help me."

With that, she bolts out of the room, into her bedroom, slamming the door behind her.

Obi Wan strokes his beard, thinking about what he'd just heard. From all he knows from before, the Master/Padawan pairing had been uneasy at first, but he'd never thought it'd become so bad… He decides he needed to talk to Barriss.

But when to go? He can hear Luminara crying in the next room; he doesn't want to leave her, but he needs to talk to Barriss. Finally deciding that the latter would probably give him a better idea, and his curiosity getting the better of him, he heads out the door.

Walking along the corridor, he strides to the cafeteria. He sees Barriss sitting there eating, alone, with no sign of Anakin. He wonders where his Padawan has gone; probably to play another prank. He makes a beeline for Barriss's table, and settles himself down.

He eyes the young woman sitting across from him, eating her sandwich and totally ignoring him. _She's probably not in a good mood,_ he decides. _Best to play lightly at first._

"So. Hello, Padawan Barriss," he begins cordially.

"Mmm. Master." She acknowledges, nodding her head to him, not stopping her chewing.

"Erm.." he isn't sure how to approach the subject. Diplomatical negotiations had never been his strong point; never mind relationships.

".. Speaking of Masters, where's mine?" Barriss stops eating and looks at him, eyebrows raised in suspicion.

"She's.. busy at the moment. How are you two getting along, anyway?" he attempts, somewhat lamely.

"Fine."

"You're sure?" he emphasizes the word 'sure', certain she's telling a lie.

"Sure."

He exhales; now he can only accuse her or confront her. It was either one.

"Could you come with me.. For a moment?"

She shrugs, then nods, following him into an empty classroom stacked full of desks. He shuts the door after her. He braces himself against the door for the storm that was sure to follow. "Ok.. I've heard things aren't that.. good between you and Luminara. I would like to know what's been going on."

He breaths out again, watching her the whole time. Slowly, she narrows her eyes, and points a finger at him. "You.. I don't know what you think you are, but stay out of this! This is none of your business!"

She tries to stomp past him, but he blocks her way, having anticipated her movement. With a high flip he hadn't been predicting, she somersaults backwards on a desk, lightsaber drawn and lit, ready.

He gapes as she shoots out at him with a small holdout blaster tucked into her sleeve. The bolt misses and crashed into the door, scorching a hole in the durasteel.

From this he knows that it's set on 'kill'. He dodges, jumping up and down. He leaps onto a desk behind her. She turns, just a few seconds too late. His lightsaber is out and a flash of blue as he charges for her. She slips out of the way just in time.

He runs past her and manages to stop just in time before he hits the wall. She holds her 'saber in front of her, legs settling into a back stance.

Obi Wan scrutinizes her, figuring out that she is balancing mainly on her right, back, leg. He takes a dive, rolling close to the floor. She swipes at him with her 'saber, not entirely missing him by barely an inch. Obi Wan can smell singed flesh. _His _singed flesh.

Suddenly furious, he leaps up and snatches the blaster from her hand. She stares at him in shock, from the blaster he is clutching, to her now empty hand. A look of fury comes over her face. Deep, dark fury. Obi Wan is suddenly afraid, no longer ruthless as before. Luminara has taught her well, he thought. Too well.

She steps forwards, suddenly very sure of herself. Her eyes glint in the dim light, flashing a blue so eerily similar to Luminara's. Obi Wan finds himself stepping back, wary. Barriss takes a step forward, matching his. "You asked for this," she hisses, raising her lightsaber for the final blow.

Obi Wan closes his eyes, shocked at how fast he is defeated. He braces himself for a red hot flash, the welcoming blue light of the Force… It doesn't come. He opens his eyes again, seeing a quick blur flash past him, countering all of Barriss's strikes, and saving his life. Barriss gasps, and reels back, but quickly recovers, her lightsaber blazing out again. The two battle, cat and mouse, wind and calm, storm and peace. He knows only one who can do this. Luminara.

His friend continues to block, her moves becoming faster and faster. Obi Wan can no longer tell which block is hers, which strike is her opponent's.

Her green lightsaber whistles merely centimetres from his face, and cuts through the air, slicing a portion of Barriss's cloak off. Her Padawan only sneers, tossing her head and counters with a jab aimed for her Master's throat. Luminara simply twists out of the way faster than Obi Wan thought possible, and responds with a whirlwind of blows that Barriss only barely manages to block.

Barriss's Force signature abruptly changes from light to dark. Her eyes take on a tint of red, narrowing in hatred and fury. Obi Wan can feel the air chilling around them, the temperature dropping by several degrees. Luminara continues to move quickly, trying to overpower her Padawan, but the dark side is stronger. She struggles to resist the dark side's pull, staying in the light. He can feel her tiring rapidly, faced by such an ante. _The dark side needs less energy than the light._

As she fights, in the eye of the storm, she locks eyes with Obi Wan. "My fight," she whispers. "My sacrifice." She breaks off eye contact with him in order to parry a new set of blows. Obi Wan forces his sluggish limbs to move, trying to stand up. He still grips the blaster in his hand, his lightsaber in the other. Barriss is so intent on killing her Master, she does not notice Obi Wan creeping up behind her.

He brings the blaster down on her head, knocking her out. She crumples to the ground, lightsaber dropping from her grasp. Luminara, exhausted, almost falls beside her. Obi Wan catches her in time, lifting her gently in his arms and settling her on the ground. He kneels down beside her, checking for injuries. He notices a few curious Jedi Knights peering in through the hole Barriss burned through the door. They can sense the power of the dark side in the room, and, not before long, Obi Wan can hear the Council coming.

He senses them through the Force before he sees them; they are not shielding. Masters Yoda, Adi Gallia, and Kit Fisto burst into the room, lightsabers held aloft. When they see the battle is already over, they shut them down and step in to investigate.

"Happened, what?" Yoda demands, looking about him. "The Dark side, I sense," he accuses, squinting at Obi Wan, who gestures at the Padawan on the ground. "Barriss attacked me, but Luminara came and stopped her in time." His eyes drop to his friend, lying on the ground before him, just barely semi-conscious.

"Obi Wan?" she murmurs, her hand moving for his. He catches it, answering, "Yes?"

"Barriss.." she tries to look around for her Padawan. "Where is she?"

"Safe," he replies. Luminara gives a slight nod. Her eyes close and her hand goes limp in his.

With a sigh, Obi Wan stands up and faces the torrent of questions awaiting him.

**You see that button down there? **

**Review svp. :D**


	4. Chapter 3

Master Fisto points to the people lying around them. "Why would Padawan Barriss attack you?"

Obi Wan closes his eyes, searching for an answer in the Force. "She resents her Master."

"Why?" Adi questions, scrutinizing him. "Why so?"

"Because.." Obi Wan did not know the answer.

Master Yoda breaks into the interrogation. "Rest, Master Kenobi must. Medical wing, yes, bring Master Unduli and Padawan Barriss." He gestures for the Council members to 'get moving'.

Adi Gallia picks up the fallen Padawan, closing down her lightsaber and giving it to Master Yoda. Kit Fisto lifts up Luminara and follows her to the med wing. Obi Wan and Yoda trail behind, silence between them.

"Happened, what, exactly?" Yoda implores, looking up at his companion.

Obi Wan chose his words carefully. "I noticed some.. difficulties between Luminara and her new Padawan. Given the history between them, I thought I might try to be peacekeeper."

Yoda snorts, dubious. "More, I sense, there is. Complete story, I demand."

Obi Wan swallowed. "Er.."

Yoda looks up at him, knowingly. A glint comes to his eye. "Tell me full tale, you do not, force you to eat mashed muja fruit, I will."

Obi Wan stares in shock. "Umm.."

Yoda cleared his throat. "Ahem."

"Okay, so Luminara has had problems with her Padawan for a long time, but she wouldn't admit it until now, today, so I confronted her Padawan and got my arse kicked," Obi Wan bursts out, suddenly embarrassed.

Yoda chuckles. "Padawan Barriss beat you, exactly how, like to know, I would."

Obi Wan turns pink. "Her Master taught her well."

Yoda cocks an eyebrow. "Why resent her, does her Padawan?"

Obi Wan looks down at his feet. "I don't know, Master. Only Luminara does."

Yoda twitches an ear as they round the last corner. "Ask her, you will. Tell me, later, you will."

Obi Wan merely nods, lost in thought.

They enter the med wing. Bant, Obi Wan's childhood friend, rushes up to meet them.

Without asking any questions, she directs them to rooms, and the two patients are placed in them separately. She takes Obi Wan aside, shooing away the Council members like bugs. They stand, unsure of what to do, in the midst of the busy healing center.

Bant looks at his arm, inspecting the damage. "Lightsaber burns?" she asks, pointing at his arm with a flipper.

He nods. She brings him into a more private room and places a bacta patch on it. "It will heal in a few hours. Meanwhile, you can tell me what happened."

Obi Wan took a deep breath. "You know Luminara and Barriss?"

Bant nods. "The former came in a few times to help. She was nice, kind. Her apprentice seemed a bit on the grumpy side, though."

"Apparently, they haven't been getting on so well. I mean," he takes a breath. "I mean, Luminara is one of the friendliest people I know. Why her own Padawan would hate her so much, I can't understand."

"Could it be that she misses her former Master?"

"K'ol Shum'a?"

"Yes. They were a very competent pair."

"I see." Obi Wan considers this information. "Bant.. Barriss used the dark side today. I don't think-"

Bant interrupts. "Haven't you heard?"

He looks up at her, startled. "Heard what?"

She leans forward. "Heard that K'ol Shum'a is suspected of having been a dark side practitioner?"

"What?" His tone is of pure shock.

"Yes. It was in the records, so I hear. I also heard it from the Temple grapevine. Just after he died, those closest to him felt a wave of the dark side in the Force. It was like an explosion."

"Hmm..."

Bant lays a fin on his uninjured arm. "I will speak to the patients and give you the details later." She rises. "You are free to go, if you wish. I must resume my duties now." She gives him a small smile. "Good luck." She stepped out the door, ready to attend to another injured person.

Obi Wan sits there, pondering. At last, he stands up and walks, decidedly, to the door.

As he wanders into the waiting room, questions buzz in his mind. _Why would a Padawan agree to a Master she didn't want? Why would she attack her own Master?_

He settles himself in a chair, beginning his vigil. It is a time for silence and understanding.

His head tilts drowsily as he slumps in his seat, chin dropping into his chest. His breathing deepens and evens out as he falls into the precipice of sleep..

_"Ara?" his voice echoes, all alone. "Ara?"_

No one answers him. He is alone.

He races forwards, feet slapping against the cold, stone floor. The darkness reaches for him, long shadows casting on the walls from the dim light.

Two solitary figures stand in the biggest cavern. They are holding lightsabers, one blue, one green. Both are wearing cloaks, covering their faces from his sight. In the slow, agonizing moment that follows, he knows what will happen. He knows he will be too late.

The one holding the blue 'saber brings their glowing blade down on the other. He watches, in helpless horror, the shape crumple to the floor, motionless.

He cannot move. His limbs seem frozen to the ground. He stares, powerless, as the remaining being strides across the floor and disappears into the shadows.

At last, his frozen brain commands his legs to move. His knees buckle, but he keeps going, his legs strengthening with every step. At last, he reaches middle of the room. He kneels down, fingers trembling as he reaches to pull back the hood.

He stares down in shock, unable to comprehend what is before him. His face pales, eyes rolling back. He sways, and drops to the ground beside her. Luminara.

The figure, the killer, stalks silently from the edge of the room. They stride past him, slowly, robes brushing across his face. Interlocked triangles pattern across her face, eerie blue eyes flashing, just visible under her hood.

The prophecy is complete. The dark one has risen.

Barriss Offee.


	5. Chapter 4

Obi Wan awakes with a start, beads of perspiration dripping down his face. It is dark now, and the sun has gone down. He is the only one in the waiting room; dim lights are on in the hallways.

His mind slowly comes to, still reeling what he has seen from his dream. He notices Bant coming towards him from the office part of the med wing. He rises from his seat, yawning as though he had not slept.

"Hello," he greets her, smiling. "Any news?"

Bant smiles – at least he thinks she does. It is hard for a human to read Mon Calamari expressions. "Good news, yes. Luminara is in stable condition. She can go back to her quarters now, as long as she rests as she is ordered to." Bant pauses. "Master Yoda thinks it best if you take her back with you and look after her until she is fully recovered."

Obi Wan just nods, not fully listening.

"Obi Wan." Bant fixes him with a steely gaze. He snaps into focus immediately. "Yes?"

Bant lowers her voice until it is merely a whisper. "I searched the records again. K'ol Shum'a is, yes, suspected of having been a dark side practitioner."

Obi Wan takes the news in, thoughtfully. "Could he have taught his Padawan his ways?"

"It is possible. Meanwhile, I wish you to get some information out of Luminara if you can. I haven't had a chance since I checked in on her." Bant sighs. "Our work is never done, is it?"

Obi Wan shook his head. "I'll take her home with me; thanks a lot, Bant!"

She bows her head, humbly. "My pleasure. Goodbye, Obi Wan. I'll contact you in the morning."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Obi Wan walks into Luminara's room, having been given directions by a nearby nurse. He pauses by her bed; she is asleep, not moving. He doesn't want to wake her, so he moves as quietly as possible.

He pushes the covers back, feeling her shiver, unconsciously, as the cold air wafts across her skin. He slips his arms underneath her, and lifts her up, holding her close to him.

He walks through the door, out into the hallway. The hour is late, so there are almost no Jedi in the corridors. He steals past locked doors, up the stairs, to his quarters.

Nudging open the door, he steps into the small room, being careful not to bump Luminara on the door. Anakin is already asleep in his own room; he can tell by the loud snoring through the adjoining wall.

He slips into his own room, feeling a blast of warm air against his face. He gently lowers Luminara onto the bed, yanking the covers back. He tucks her in, making sure she is warm and comfortable. As he sneaks back out to the tiny main room, his apprentice pokes his head in.

"Master-" he begins to complain loudly, suddenly cut off by Obi Wan's hand meeting his mouth.

"Ouch," he mumbles, rubbing his lips. "What was that for?"

Not answering immediately, Obi Wan shoves Anakin out the door of his bedroom, closing it behind him.

He gestures for him to sit on the couch; his Padawan obliges, giving him a confused look. "Now can you tell me?" he bursts out, unable to stand waiting any longer.

Obi Wan stretches, causing Anakin pain. "Please?" he begs, pathetically.

Obi Wan sighs. "You recall Master Unduli and Padawan Offee?"

"Yeah," Anakin winces. "Padawan Offee fights hard."

Obi Wan nods, agreeing. "Well, have you noticed what's been going on between them?"

Anakin looks surprised, bewildered. "What's been going on?"

"Padawan Offee treats her Master like…" Obi Wan pauses, thinking of a word. "Bantha poodoo and mud."

"What does Master Unduli do about it?" Anakin asks, intrigued.

Obi Wan shakes his head. "I don't know. I confronted her, but she seemed pretty broken about it; I asked her Padawan about it and got my rear kicked. We all landed at the hospital."

Anakin winces, again. "Painful. So what do they have to do with why you slapped me back there?"

"I did not slap you; I gave you a 'friendly' reminder to be quiet. Master Unduli is in there. Yoda thought it would be best if I looked after her until she was recovered."

Anakin snickers. "Really."

Obi Wan nods, blushing pink. "Not my fault!"

To his surprise, his apprentice pats his arm. "Don't worry, Master. She'll have to like you someday."

Obi Wan turns beet red, rivalling the pink he was just a minute ago. "Wha-what?"

"Everyone knows you like her – it's in everything you do. We understand."

"Who's 'we'?"

Anakin pauses. "Me and everyone else at the Temple. Don't you think Yoda set you up?"

Obi Wan frowns. "No.."

His Padawan sighs. "Master, you are so hopeless."

"Why?"

"Never mind.. You'll figure it out some day. Can I go back to sleep now?"

"Sure."

He watches his apprentice stand and crawl back to his room, already half asleep. Smiling to himself, he pushes the door open again, and steps inside, footsteps light.

He walks slowly to the other side of the room, hands folded behind his back. He stares out the window, watching the dark sky twinkle with stars.

He hears a voice behind him. He turns, silhouetted by the light of the stars.

"Obi Wan?" Luminara's voice is shaky, confused. "What.. What am I doing here?"

"Don't worry," he reassures her. "You collapsed after fighting… Barriss… and you were brought to med wing. You were fine afterwards, and they let me take you home."

She doesn't reply; he guesses she is too tired to. He wonders just how long it will take to heal her.

"Where is Barriss?" she asks, her voice stronger. "Is she okay?"

Obi Wan paces over to her kneeling down on the floor so he is eye level with her. "Barriss turned to the dark side today, 'Ara. That faces strict punishment from the Council."

"But is she alright?" she demands, voice rising. "Is she?"

He nods; she slumps back down into the pillows in relief. He thinks of how Barriss would never care so much for her.

"'Ara," he says, quietly. "Why would Barriss want to hurt you?"

She does not answer him, not immediately. He looks over at her, concerned. Her eyes are closed, tears dripping from her cheeks. He instantly comes over, reaching out and pulling her close.

"I don't know," she sobs, against his chest. "She doesn't like me. She wants her old Master."

He hugs her closer, wrapping his arms around her body. He is surprised at how thin she is; Barriss's insults must not have been good for her.

"Hush," he murmurs, in her ear. She only cries harder, shaking her head.

He rocks her, back and forth, stroking her hair. She stops crying, sniffling, eyes still shut. He peers down at her, reaching out a finger and wiping away a tear.

"Do you want me to stay?" he asks, softly. She nods, silent. He hugs her to him, resting his chin on the top of her head.

In a low voice, he tells her all the stories he knows, all that have happy endings. Within minutes, he can feel her breathing become low and even against him. He snuggles closer, feeling drowsy already.

Within minutes, both are asleep.


	6. Chapter 5

Barriss wakes up, in a strange and unfamiliar room. Her head aches, and hurts, and she is hungry. Very hungry. She tries to sit up, and finds that she can't. She flops back on the pillow, suddenly tired again, even though she has just woken up.

The door opens, and a mottled pink Mon Calamari walks in. Barriss recalls seeing her once before, but she can't remember where. Her vision and thoughts are fuzzy, so she shakes her head, trying to clear it.

The Mon Cal smiles at her, still looking somewhat nervous.

"Hello, youngling." He voice is soft and gentle, trying to make her feel better. It works, slightly, and some of the fuzziness clears.

"Where am I?" she finds her voice, unnaturally, is shaky.

"Safe, youngling." The Mon Calamari healer still looks jumpy, but her eyes have softened with compassion. "Rest. Do not worry."

Barriss begins to drift back into the peaceful, welcoming fall of sleep, but suddenly remembers. "Where is Master.. Master Unduli?" she asks, unsure of why she feels uncertainty.

The Healer stiffens, noticeably. "Somewhere close," she answer, evasively.

Panic knaws at the edge of her mind, shutting out all thought. She does not know why. Instinct causes her to be suspicious; she narrows her eyes at the healer, a habit Master K'ol Shum'a always said gave her away. "Where?" she repeats, too groggy to think.

"Somewhere close." Again, the unsatisfactory reply.

"Where?" she presses on, unrelenting.

A pause. She can sense the healer shift, uncomfortable. "I'm afraid.. I can't tell you that."

She feels anger well up inside her. How dare she oppose!

Quashing down the rising tide, she murmurs, evenly, "Why not?"

The healer blinks, awkwardly. "I.. cannot tell you that."

"And why not?" Again, she attempts to keep her voice level.

"I have orders." Right.

"I see."

There was a silence between them, each calculating their own strategy.

"Master Yoda wishes to speak with you," the Healer says, at last. She stands up, and bows respectfully before slipping out the door.

Who is Yoda? She wonders to herself, as a small, green shape edges through the door. He holds a thick, gnarled stick in a clawed hand, and large, wise eyes peer at her. He is wizened, old, but his spirit has yet to diminish.

"Padawan." His voice is gravelly, like the sound of rock from the quarries rubbing together. He sounds serious, demanding respect and attention.

"Yes?" her voice is stronger now, more sure.

"Grave actions, you have committed. Punishment, you will receive. Think of this, you will."

Grave actions? Punishment? She wonders what he is talking about. "What?" she blurts. "Sir," she adds, hurriedly.

"What?" he raises a crooked eyebrow at her. "What, speak of, do you?"

"What I did." She finds her voice again, and waits, patiently.

"Remember, you do not?" he sounds sceptical, disbelieving her.

"No.. sir."

"See, I do." He is quiet for a moment, and then looks up at her. "Help you remember, I will."

She is about to ask 'how', but her mouth shuts, and her mind blanks, fading to black. As her vision sways, she sees his eyes closed, clawed hand pointing at her.

_She opens her eyes, blinking. Black met her, an eternal void. Empty. Darkness._

A glowing sphere of light appears, just ahead of her. She reaches her hand for it – and realises she can see through herself. Her body is ghostlike, pale, nonexistent. Insubstantial.

She gasps, reaching out a tentative finger to touch herself. How..?

The ball is coming closer. It is much bigger than she imagined. It blinds her, forcing her to close her eyes.

When she opens them, she is on the other side. Twisting her head around to look behind her, she sees the endless, black void. Ahead of her is a scene.

Two figures.. Both holding a glowing rod… What are those called? Oh, yes. Lightsabers. One is a man, the other a young female who looks strangely familiar…

It's me. She realises this with a start, shocked and confused. How can it be me? I wouldn't fight someone like that…

An overwhelming urge to run washes over her. She tries to turn, to run, but she can't. Her legs are frozen, on whatever space she is in.

Red. Black. Terror. Pain.

She has the man backed up, with no way to escape. His eyes are wide with fear, pupils dilated. They close, and she can sense acceptance radiating from him.

She lowers the lightsaber, ready to kill him. Before she can do so, though, another person whirls into the room, wielding a green lightsaber, blocking the death blow.

Their actions complement, not made for fighting each other. She recognises the other person immediately – Master Unduli.

Her face is pained, almost struggling, but she goes on. Her lightsaber is a storm, creating an impenetrable shield around herself.

Blazing light. Fire. Dark. Sight.

The man is trying to stand, holding a blaster he somehow managed to grab. She is still battling, not noticing him. He brings it down on her.

She crumples, unconscious, onto the ground. Her Master nearly falls beside her. The man catches her, and lowers her gently.

The picture begins to fades, and she sees no more. Once again, she finds herself in the dark, endless space.

No escape. Chance. Live.


End file.
